


Little Scott

by wayiiseelife



Series: Little Scott [2]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Character Death, Childhood, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Please Don't Hate Me, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: This is the life of Sawyer Brooke Scott in the words of her and the Scott family.Set before "Words."Warning: Character Death





	1. Chapter 1

Preface: The Birth of a Scott

Lucas Scott never thought he could feel so much love for someone until he laid his eyes on his baby girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he held the newest member of the Scott family to his chest with the biggest sweetest smile on his face. It was a scary thought how now Peyton and him had a child. They were in charge of this beautiful bundle of joy, as many people called her in the day after her birth, it was a scary wonderful thing.

Today, he made a promise to himself. He would never abandoned her, not if he could do anything about it. He promises himself and the little wide eyed baby in his arms that she would always be loved like how her grandmother loved him. He promised himself that he would make sure she would never felt the pain of a parent hating her like his father showed him throughout the years. 

\-- Sawyer --

His eyes swelled up with pride ten and a half months later when the Scott family, (Lucas, Peyton and little Sawyer) were in a upscale Downtown Seattle and he heard one big important word come a small mouth. “Daddy!” Little arms swung up in the air in the up motion. Lucas dropped his empty Starbucks coffee cup on the hotel floor without thinking about it and immediately picked her up. “Daddy!” The tiny little voice says before rubbing her tiny face against the shoulder of Lucas.

He wife stands up the hardwood floor, shaking her head just a little. “She loves you so much, Lucas. I went to pick her up from her nap about an hour ago. You should've heard her, she yelled daddy and her whole face lit up because she thought it was you…”

Lucas wraps his arms around the almost eleven month old, he didn’t need to be told the rest of the story when “I’m sorry.” He mumbles. 

She has a slight smile on the edge of her lips. “You are honestly not. And it’s okay. I have come to terms that she loves her daddy more than me. And I do not blame her...or you. You guys,” She sighs. “...just have a strong bond. I hope it lasts a lifetime.”

“Me too.” The proud daddy whispers, kissing the top of his daughter's head. She look up for a second and again hides her face in her daddy’s shoulder. 

\-- Sawyer --

It was just three days before Sawyer’s second birthday, Lucas and Peyton finally had the talk that they have been avoiding for two months. Sawyer was in sights view but entertained. She was sitting on Uncle Nathan’s lap engaged and turning the pages as she recanted the story of the Beauty and The Beast to him. On cue, just like she does with Lucas, she points to her favorite uncle to do the voice and play the part of the beast.

Lucas leans against the patio door of the rented beach house in Tree Hill. It was a nice day outside, a little chilly but not a cloud in the sky. He was glad Peyton and him followed through about coming home for little Scotts birthday. He knew his wife hated that name but he kinda adored it, and behind her back often called her that. “....you want to get her tested…?” Lucas says in a uneasy way, he doesn’t mean to interrupt his wife but he is taken a little off guard by her words. “Why would we do that? She is perfectly fine the way she is.”

“I think it could help her in the long run, Luke…” She begins to say. “I don’t think anything is wrong with her.”

“She is smart.” The father of one was ready to argue, but hearing his words interrupts Peyton’s once again, he stops.

“Exactly. I think she is too smart for her age. I think she’s gifted. She is not even two and she is memorizing books. Lucas, she knew the way to Nathan and Haley's from the airport...we have only been to this new airport once.” She look at her husband. 

“Okay.”

Her eyes go wide, she may be in shock. She was well prepared for a fight. She knew that when it came to Sawyer, he would give one hell of a fight. “I promise we can be with her every step of the way. It will be okay. She will be okay. We can figure out what is exactly going on with her and help.”

“Okay.” He says once more. He steps forward and kisses her cheek. “You are right. This will be good for her. But my one requests is we wait until we get back to New England. We enjoy the time we have in Tree Hill.”

Peyton agrees. “Daddy! Mommy!” Little legs run up to them. “Hunnry!” The mother of one smiles at the missing g and says something about running inside and grabbing sandwiches. 

\-- Sawyer --

Three and half years old, young Sawyer was surprised to a trip to London, England. Lucas was there for a press tour of his latest book and Peyton and Sawyer were there for a support. He missed his family after a month away in the rest of Europe. He stood at the airport with a handwritten sign that said, “Peyton and Sawyer.” His heart beated a little faster as he saw his baby girl and Peyton holding hands as the younger one talked the other's ear off. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. He sees Peyton stops walking, bending down and whispering something in Sawyer’s ear. 

Sawyer suddenly her bright blue rolling suitcase and she sprints into a full out run towards the spot Lucas was standing at. Lucas smile is wide as he picks up his little, kissing her cheek and giving her the tightest hug he could. “I misseded you daddy!” She yells in his ear then she squints, and crosses hers arms. “Daddy! Why yous here!? You lied!”

Peyton, a few feet away, giggles. “Oh did he baby?” She asks, egging her on. 

“You said you had to work daddy!” She pouts. “This is not work. This is London.”

“Well, S,” his newest nickname for her that he picked up. “London is where work is for me today. Then tomorrow I have the day for you and Mommy.”

The little ones face goes red as she brings her hands up to cover her mouth. “Oh. Opps. The you are not a liar, daddy.”

Lucas nods. “Well, that’s good. Should we go to the hotel...daddy has a big surprise for you and for mommy!”

She nods. “YES!” 

\-- Sawyer --

His face was covered by his hands as he sat on the outside his front door. Two cops are standing a few feet from his as he finishes his words. “...a drunk driver hit her straight on. The paramedics tried everything they could. We are so sorry for your loss.”

It took the man everything in his power not to crumble under the sadness. He struggles to catch his breath as he the older of the two cops ask if they can call anyone for him. It was in that moment the wished he was not so far away from Tree Hill, or that his mom wasn’t living in raining Seattle. He wish anyone was here. 

“Daddy…?” His heart dropped and he grabs his chest. “Is everything okay?”

It takes a split second to stand up, reach for his now four year old daughter and embrace her in a tight hug. “Baby..” He mumbles, holding back sobs. He needed to be strong for her. 

Her heads peaks at the two cops, who are staring at the father and daughter. “Daddy..” She asks slowly. “Where’s mommy?”

Lucas slowly lets her go and wipes his face. “S...baby…” His voice is more than a whisper. How was he suppose to tell her that her mommy was never coming back home. “Mommy...mommy...pas…”: His voice broke, soft tears slide down his face. “Mommy isn’t coming back, baby girl. She passed away…”

She shakes her head. “But mommy dropped me off at school today.”

“I know baby.” Lucas takes a shaky breath as he is a loss for words. He wraps his arms around his daughter once more and hugs her to him. He kisses her forehead gently. 

Life was going to change.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day passes after the death of Peyton.

Chapter One: Day One

Lucas pressed play on the DVD player, allowing a random Disney movie to start. He made sure Sawyer was bundle up in blankets, kissing her forehead before stepping out of the room. Sawyer was still in his view. He had a feeling, he wouldn’t let her out of his sight for days or maybe weeks.

It was only now turning five o'clock, only hours since he found out the news, as Lucas dials the number to his brother. He tries to settle his breathing as a cheerful voice picks up on the other end, “Luke! What’s up man?”

Lucas lets out a soft sob before the words come out of his mouth, “Peyton died…” It was blunt. But in reality, he was struggling to keep it together for Sawyer and he couldn’t sugar coat it for anyone else.

The background noise of Nathan’s side of the phone got very quiet. It was about a minute before his brother said anything. “Shit...Lucas I’m so sorry. Can I do anything for you? For Sawyer?”

“I know this is big to me to ask, I just…” He struggles to take a deep breath. “Can you come out here?”

“You got it.” Nathan says in a silent promise. “It’s like a six, six a half hour drive. I’ll be there before you guys wake up.”

“Thank you.” The grieving man says in soft broken tone.

\-- Little Scott --

Sawyer wakes up with a whine as she slowly gets up rubbing her eyes. She holds her stuffed neon blue bear close to her chest and looks around the room, her slight smile turning into a frown. 

“Daddy…?” Her lip shivers before the young girl has tears down her face. “Daddy…” She gets down from her mommy and daddys bed and moves along the floor, out the door and calls out for him again.

She stumbles out into the living room, now in full sobs and her eyes covered by her stuffed bear. She feels arms around her, squeezing her back into reality and lips pressed against her cheek. She leaned into the touch, opening her eyes and yelped loudly. 

She kicks and the arms drop her to the ground. 

Nathan moves quickly, kneeling on the ground and whispers. “Hey. Sawyer. It’s me. Uncle Nathan. You remember me…?”

“DADDY!” She screams over her uncle's words. Any other time she might be over the moon to see him, but she had a nightmare and all she wanted was her daddy. Her body shakes as she tries to hide the fact, moments ago she was sobbing. She nods her head softly. 

Lucas runs in the living, sweeping up his little girl in his arms. “Hey, baby. Baby. It’s okay.” He picks her up, wiping her tears. “Why are you crying? No reason to cry. It’s just Uncle Nate and me.”

She lays her head on her daddy’s shoulder. “I woke up. You weren’t there. The monster came again!”

“In your dream?” The little one nods. “Well, you are all good now sweetheart. I won’t let any anything happen to you baby.”

“Me either!” Nathan says with a smile.

“Okay.” She whispers. She brings her teddy bear to her chest and an arm around Lucas. She looks over to Nathan who is standing a few feet from the father and mother. “Why are you here?” She questions.

“To visit. I missed my favorite little girl. And I brought some donuts.”

Her eyes go wide. “Daddy, we should go eat some donuts.”

“Then that’s what we shall do!”

\-- Little Scott --

Hours later, Nathan was sitting on his niece’s bed. He sips on his water as Sawyer brings him a bright purple suitcase. “Why do I have to pack? Where is daddy?”

Nathan frowns slightly. “He’s planning a trip.” Sawyer tilts his head, looking up at her uncle questioning why. “You remember Tree Hill?” He waits a yes or a nod. “You and daddy are going to come visit for a while while we sort some things out.”

“Mommy isn’t coming with us, is she? Daddy said she passed away.”

The uncle scratches the back of his head, a sort of nervous tick.”I’m sorry, Sawyer.” His voice is soft. The little girl shrugs her shoulders.

At a young age the young Scott go use to traveling the world with her parents and use to packing. She has called many cities across the globe. Rome was home for years before the family picked up and move backed to the states. They lived in a hotel rooms in Seattle, New York City, Boston, Miami, Austin before they settled down in a small town on the East Coast. She pulls out her suitcase from underneath her bed, then looks to her uncle. “Can you help me?”

\-- Little Scott --

Three days later, Lucas packed the car with things they may need and everything Sawyer might need. He puts her blanket, backpack by her with a sippy cup. “The ride is going to take maybe eight hours with stops in between.” She nods, listening to every word her father is saying. “We are going to follow Uncle Nathan up to Tree Hill, and tomorrow we are going to put mommy to rest.”

She frowns. “Daddy, we shouldn’t wear black. Mommy hated back. We should wear colors. And have Lilly’s. Mommy liked colors and flowers.”

“Then that’s what we should do.” Lucas tells her. He kisses her forehead, checking her bags once more and moves to the front seat of his truck. He didn’t say anything but he was thinking maybe it was time to move back to Tree Hill.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer and Lucas say goodbye to Peyton by themselves.

Chapter Two: Saying Goodbyes.

The next day, Sawyer lays her head against Nathan’s chest as he brings her inside the house he shares with his wife and children. Lucas was talking to Haley. “I think she is more worried about me than herself.” He looks down. “I’m not sure what I can do.”

“Be there.” Haley says to his old friend. “Be there for her, answer her questions, just be dad. She is a smart girl. She takes a lot after you. And you, Lucas, was never good with sharing your feelings. She looks up to her father, show her you can be emotional and I bet you will see another side of her.”

He leans against the wall, looking back to where Nathan and Sawyer was. “Peyton was scared when the doctor said she was genius, you know?” He looks up to where his friend stood. “Genius, people with high IQ’s, can have trouble understanding emotions. Peyton wanted to celebrate her journey, our smart amazing girl. But the both of us made a promise to each other that we would make sure she understood emotions and how to express them too.”

“Well, you have a family. You both have a family to help with this.” She states. 

\-- Little Scott --

Sawyer walks through the Scott household, holding her soft blanket to her face. “Sawyer.” Her voice of her cousin, ten year old, Jamie Scott, catching her attention. “What are you doing?” 

She mumbles some words, walking to where Jamie was in the living room. “I having trouble choosing what to wear…” She moves her blanket on the couch before she climbs on. “What are you wearing?”

“Mom said I should wear something comfortable.” He looks to her. “Aunt Peyton liked to be comfortable. Mom said you also wanted people not to wear black.”

The four year old nods. “Yeah! Mommy never wore black, she didn’t like it. So, we should wear colors mommy liked.”

Jamie nods. “I think that’s a very smart idea. What colors do you want to wear?”

“I think I am going to wear pink and purple. How about you?”

“Blue.” He states. “I’m sorry about your mom, Sawyer. It must of really suck.” She looks up to her, shrugs a little. 

\-- Little Scott --

Three pm hits when Lucas pulls up to the funeral home. He makes his way to his daughter’s door, opening it. “I changed my mind…” The four year old begins to say. “I don’t wanna go.”

Lucas smiles sadly, unbuckling the little girl and taking her in his arms. “I know, baby. But this is something we need to do. We have to say goodbye to Mommy. But I promise you this, if you don’t want to talk anyone. You don’t have too. If you need anything you come find me.”

“Okay.” She says in a small voice. 

Lucas reaches for teddy bear and blanket and guided himself in the building as he holds on to his daughter. His hand is on her back as he looks, seeing his daughter in a whole different world. He couldn’t imagine how the four year old felt. 

“Mr. Scott, everything is all ready for Mrs. Scott’s funeral.” Chris Donald, the owner of the funeral home says, as walks over. “We have everything prepared for you and your family.”

Lucas gives a small smile. “Is it okay to sit with Peyton before the funeral starts? I want her daughter to see her before everyone else is here.”

“Yes, sir.” He points through the door. “Everything is ready in that room. Please call me if you need anything.”

He nods, “Alright, baby girl. We are going to go see your mama.” He feel the little girl in his arms nodding. “You and I, together, are going to say goodbye.”

“Okay, daddy.” She says in a whisper, her head not leaving the comfort of her daddy’s shoulder.

Lucas walks in slowly. He puts her at the front of the room, feet away from the bright red casket. He kneels down, running his hands over her face. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

She frowns, looking down to her red ballet flats. “I miss mommy.” Her voice is in a whisper. 

“It’s okay to miss mommy.” Lucas says, surprised at Sawyer's words. She was usually very quiet about how she feels. “You want to hear a secret?” The four year old nods. “I miss mommy too. Very much.”

“You do?” Sawyer puts her hand on Lucas chest, above his heart. “My heart hurts too. I don’t like it very much.”

He leans forward and kisses her head. “Come on. Are you ready to say goodbye?”

She thinks for a moment. “One question, if I give mommy my blanket. May I get a new one?”

“Are you sure you want to give away your blanket?”

She nods. “Yeah. I want to give her my blanket. She should take a part of me.”

“Okay, baby.” He lifts her up, walking to the coffin. He feels his daughter tense up underneath him. “Alright, I’m gonna start talking to mommy. You take your time to look and talk to her.”

He closes his eyes for a moment, moving his fingers to the edge of the coffin then begins to speak. 

“Hey, Peyton. God, this is not how I thought you and I would end. I thought if anyone was going to go first that it would be me.” He kind of laughs a little. “Out of the two of us, you were the stronger one. And I am scared as hell. Not scared that I need to raise Sawyer now alone but scared I might screw up somehow.”

He sighs, feeling small tears roll down his face. He hoped he wouldn’t screw up the little girl in his arm for life with this confession. He hoped Haley was right about showing emotion and how it might help Sawyer in the long run. 

“I have missed you everyday. I feel like a piece of me is missing now. But I will keep going on. I will make sure our daughter goes up happy.” 

“Mommy…” Sawyer slowly says, interrupting her father not meaning too. “I miss you, too. Very much. It hurts my heart. But I will take care of daddy...and me too. Family takes care of each other. Right, daddy?”

“Yes, baby. That’s what family does.” 

Sawyer leans forward, still in Lucas’s arms, putting her blanket on Peyton’s hand. “I’m gonna miss you, mommy. But I will still talk to you, I love you.”

“We both do.” He squeezes Sawyer close to him.


	4. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes.

Notes: I hope you guys like this! I usually don’t write real life people, but I wanted to write Pete into the story. I have the AU that Peyton and Pete stayed friends after the events from season three.  
   
\-- Little Scott --  
   
Chapter Three: Goodbyes.   
   
Lucas stood at the back of the large room where Peyton was being held. He is brought back into the world when he hears the word, “Daddy.” and a soft hand pulling at his suit jacket. He looks down, smiling softly at the little girl who reminds him a little of his wife. “Grandma’s here.”  
   
The word grandma catches his attention. “What?”  
   
“Grandma is here with aunty Lily!” She grabs his hand, pulling him along to the doors to where the two are standing.   
   
“Mom. Lil. I didn’t think you would make it.” Lucas says, he looks and sounds defeated. He half hugs his little sister before he hugs his mother tightly. “I’m so glad you are here.”  
   
“I am so sorry, baby.” Karen Scott says softly to her son. They go apart and Karen looks down to the her four year old granddaughter she has not seen in person since she was a baby. “Sawyer.”  
   
“Grandma.” Sawyer says. She walks over slowly and gives a small hug. “Daddy, I wanna go sit down and wait for everyone.”  
   
Lucas nods and he watches her go.   
   
“How is she?”  
   
“We are working on it.” Lucas says carefully.  
   
“Hard to crack?” Lily asks, ignoring the looks from her mother.   
   
“Something like that.” He says to his little sister.   
   
\-- Little Scott --  
   
“Lucas Eugene Scott.” He would know that voice anywhere. “Even though, this is bad timing. I am so happy to see you.”  
“Brooke.” He says in a half whisper, he hugs his old friend close to him.  
   
“I’m so sorry about Peyton.” She looks around the home that the services are being held at. “I love the idea of wearing colors that are not black. Banning black from a funeral last moment. Pure genius. Peyton would've loved this.”  
   
He smirks at the comment. He was sure lots of people thought this idea was his. “It was Sawyer’s idea.” He states.   
   
“Sawyer?” Brooke questions, looking over to her goddaughter. “Still as special as always?”  
   
“Beyond special. She is amazing.” Lucas sighs, rubbing his hand over his face.   
   
He was exhausted. He was more than exhausted, he would say he was emotionally drained. He thought about taking Haley or his mom’s offer about taking Sawyer with them for the night. Just so he had hours to process the days that have passed since the police has arrived at his door by himself. But he didn’t want to be away from Sawyer.  
   
Brooke looked at the man before her. “You need coffee or a beer.”  
   
“Both.” He laughs softly. “Everyone has been offering to keep an eye on Sawyer for the night but I’m not ready to let her go. Where’s the twins and Julian?”  
   
“Around. I wanted to say hello before the crowds start coming in. I am sure we will see you at the wake. I have some gifts for my goddaughter over there.”  
   
“I hear a lot of people have gifts for her. She’s gonna love it.” His eyes go forward to the little girl in the first row. “Thank you for coming, Brooke.” His voice breaks.   
   
“Anytime. Call me and I will always be here for the both of you. We will always be family.” Lucas hugs her once more, thankful for his friends and family that are here with him, with his daughter.  
   
\-- Little Scott --  
   
She kicked her shoes against the air as she waited watched people go up, greet her dad saying soft words then moving to her mom to say goodbye. She knows Grandma wants her to stand up with her family, but she didn’t care to talk to people at the moment.  
   
She watches the faces, naming who they are as they pass by. Some faces she knew from pictures, others were important. Her attention goes to a face and   
she calls, “Uncle Pete!” She climbs out of her seat and runs over to where he stood. “You came!”  
   
Uncle Pete was better known to many others as Pete Wentz. He bends down to hug the little girl. “Sawyer.” He smiles widely. “You look nice.”  
   
Pete found the little one to have held a special place in his heart since his good friend, Peyton, called on Skye and showed him her smiling face as an infant. He was surprised through everything Peyton always made sure the two stayed friends, with many text messages, facetime calls and visits over the years. After Sawyer was born, he became a good friends to Uncle. And he couldn’t be happier. Family was always a good thing, even if it was a makeshift family. He liked for a fact he could call Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer Scott part of his family.   
   
She shrugs at his comment. “I know. I thought mommy said you were in France.”  
   
“I was, but I had time off in my schedule. And this important. I see your dad is busy, can I come sit by you?” Peter figured he could keep an eye on the four year old and away from everyone else.  
   
“Okay. But you have to be quiet. I’m watching.”  
   
He looks confused. “Watching?”  
   
“I don’t know what else to do but to watch. It helps.”  
   
Pete smiles, pulling a small Eiffel Tower bear he picked up in the airport in Pairs. “Before you start watching.” He hands over the small gift to her. “This is for you.”  
   
“From Pairs?”  
   
He nods. “I thought you might like it.”  
   
She smiles, moving her hands over the gift. “I love it. Thanks, Uncle Pete!”  
   
This is the moment, Sawyer knew, distractions could be a good thing.  
   
\-- Little Scott --  
   
The funeral service was sweet serivce. Lucas stands up, walking over to the podium. He smiles a shaky sad. He looks to the crowd and his eyes are brought to his little girl. She is leaned against his suit jacket.   
   
“Peyton Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer. The love of my life. The light of my life until our little daughter was born. I am so happy that she was not just apart of my life, but all of yours. She had such a great appreciation for life, that she has passed on to me and her baby girl. I wish I could gather my thoughts with many stories I have of my wife, but everything is a little jumble these days.” He looks down. “But she was amazing. She taught me the true meaning of love, she believed in me when I didn’t believe me. She loved life. After all the pain she felt in her life, she still believed in the goodness of people. And I know that her life, memories and love will move on with all of us in this room.”  
   
“Thank you for coming here to say goodbye to Peyton.” He looks to her coffin. He steps down, pressing a small kiss to his lips then her now closed coffin.  
   
Sawyer runs up and smiles at her daddy. Lucas holds Sawyer’s hand, squeezing her hand. “How you feeling, baby girl?”  
   
“Sad. Sad, daddy.” She sighs sadly.   
   
\-- Little Scott --  
   
The wake was held at the beach house Lucas was renting for the time being. Lucas looked around the house, then outside. He smiles softly, Peyton was so loved.   
   
Fuck, he missed her. This had to be one the hardest thing he ever had to do, say goodbye to someone he loved. It reminded him of his days in high school, it reminded the day he lost Keith.   
   
His eyes move to Pete holding his daughter’s hand as they were walking on the beach. He more than appreciated him coming to say goodbye. He thought it was kind of funny how his daughter and Pete got along so well.  
   
“What’s your plan now?” Nathan comes up behind Lucas, handing his older brother a beer before bringing his own to his lips.   
   
“Sawyer needs a family, now. I think it’s time for me to come back home.”   
   
“Tree Hill?” Lucas nods. “I think that would be good. We would all love to have you back.”  
   
“I would have to look for an actual house, some kind of schooling that would fit for Sawyer, and then moving out of my place…” He sighs, sliding his hand through his hair.   
   
“You don’t have to worry about doing this by yourself. Haley and I are here to help.” Nathan tells his brother, meaning every word.  
   
“Thank you, Nate. I am gonna take you up on that.”  
   
He squeezes his shoulder. “Just tell me what you need…”


End file.
